1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to semiconductor devices and specifically to angled ion implantation in semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ion implantation is utilized in the production of semiconductor devices. For example, ion implantation can be used to dope regions of a semiconductor device with impurities to alter the electrical properties of the region. Ions can be implanted with an ion implanter, such as the Axcelis NV8250, at a 0 degree angle (0 degrees with a line that is orthogonal to a major surface of the wafer) or at non zero degree angles (angled implant).
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.